


Missing

by Chandlure



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agatha feels responsible for his disappearence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Baz admits his feelings, Baz flips out too, Baz struggles with his choices, But not extreme canon divergence, Depression, Even the coven is looking for Simon, F/F, First chapter is fanart, Friendship, Frustration, Leave it to him to freak out the entire magical world, Love, M/M, Missing Poster, Penelope and Simon know Baz is a vampire, Penelope flips out, Simon likes baz in jeans, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Bad at Feelings, Where is Simon?, cuteness, eventually, is she? Perhaps a little, that makes me sad, you can't see his freckles in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/pseuds/Chandlure
Summary: On the 16 July, 16 year old Simon Snow vanished without a trace. He was last seen at 8 am on-boarding the Watford School train to Kings Cross Station. He was expected at the St. Andrew's Fellowship in London at 12 pm, but never showed. If you have any information on Simon Snow’s whereabouts, please contact The Mage- Headmaster of Watford, and the Coven, IMMEDIATELY.**First chapter is art for the story**





	Missing




End file.
